Our Dirty Little Secret
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: This is what happens to the twins when they are left alone and has nothing to do to take up their time.Nobody can stop a horny Hikaru even if it's his own twin brother. YaoiIncest.


**OUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

**A/N: **a bonus shot of the Hitachiin twins in my** Let's be a Couple** **Chapter 4: This is it!** _(see my profile if you wanna fully read the TamakiKyoya: Let's be a Couple)_ I practically separated this chapter because this has just Hikaru and Kaoru doing their _stuff _together and doesn't really cover up the story of my LBaC fic. So i called this a bonus shot for those who want to see what happened after their private display of affection. This is my first attempt to write a lemony fic. Ah, so that's it... hope you like this.

**Warning:** _boy on boy lemon. probably incest (?)_

**Disclaimer: **_i am just an ordinary fan._

* * *

*** * * * HIKAKAO * * * ***

The twins entered a vacant classroom. There's still 20 more minutes before afternoon classes starts. Hikaru slid the door shut.

_"Meanie…"_ Kaoru mumbled

_"What's the matter Kaoru?"_ he saw his teary eyed brother rubbing his reddened earlobe with his hand, the elder walked closer_ "Does it hurt?"_

_"Yeah. A little."_ Kaoru rubbed again.

_"Let me see…"_ Hikaru outstretched his hand to rub his brother's reddened earlobe.

_"No, No. it's alright."_

_"…I'm sorry."_

_"You should be. My ear isn't meat ya know?"_

He rubbed it gently, and he knew Kaoru loved it. He's even tilting his head closer to the hand.

_"mmm..hm. That feel's good Hikaru."_ He giggled. Hikaru in an instant pulled Kaoru's body to himself, the same thing that happened outside in the hall.

_"Feel's good eh. Do you wanna feel even more? "_ he whispered as he playfully rubbed the ear. Kaoru nodded. By impulse, Hikaru stuck out his tongue once again and licked the swollen part. Kaoru softly moaned as soft organ probed the inner shell. Slowly, it went down to his neck, then to his throat.

_"Hikaru…"_ the older one loved how his brother would say his name in times like this

_"How about here?"_ Kaoru's eyes went wide when he felt a knee between his thighs and a firm hand making its way inside his shirt, pushing him towards the wall.

_"Uhn!"_ A nipple was twicked by Hikaru's other hand. Then, a rub down his brother's groin.

_"Please don't...Hika...aah"_ he twicked the nipple again and it went stiff

_"What is it Kaoru?"_

_"Hnn. this is.. embarassing." _

The perverted old brother continued his ministrations. He was turned on by just seeing his brother's flushed sweaty face mouthing his name with slightly high pitched moans.

_"Hika.. we're… at school"_ Kaoru managed to say between heavy panting. He hid his head unto his brother's collarbone to cover the blush and his muffled moans. His uniform was fully open, pants was fully unzipped. He didn't even noticed when that happened. It was too fast.

_"It's alright…"_ Hikaru tipped his brother's chin up to give him an assuring kiss. When Kaoru was about to protest, Hikaru's tongue dove in to ravage his brother's mouth.

_"Uhn.. No… stop... it's about ti…ah!"_ Kaoru continued his protest.

_". . .mff"_ Hikaru bit the bottom lip over again till it's bruised. Saliva trickled down Kaoru's chin. His tongue went down to his neck, to the chest and to other abandoned nipple to suck it.

_"Wait…"_ Hikaru hurriedly unzipped both of their pants to free the painfully throbbing organ inside. He pushed himself close enough to Kaoru's hard-on and rubbed them both with a vigorous hand.

_"Few m-more, Kao..ru"_ Hikaru heavily panted

_"Ah. Haa…They''ll be h-here soon…"_They were like dogs in heat _(as far as i could describe)_ The yonger twin's knees turned jello. His body was completely supported by Hikaru.

_"Kaoru…"_

_"Let go n-now Hika--a"_ the pressure building up in those two hormonal bodies were two much. It's an air- conditioned room but it's felt hotter that summer.

_"haa—hi.."_ Faster they rubbed each other. _"kaa-a… c—coming…I'm…Aaah!"_ the younger one was the first to cum and by a second or two was Hikaru.

_"Shit. Uhnn…!"_ White sticky liquid covered them both. Hikaru leaned against Kaoru's shoulders. Both were panting hard.

_"You silly, now it's all over my uniform. I feel sticky all over!"_ Kaoru elbowed his brother. He was still slightly catching some air for his lungs.

_"Me too."_ Hikaru smiled at Kaoru. _"So…what now? It's almost time."_

_"This is bad."_ Kaoru looked at the watch displayed in front of the class with a disgruntled face then to his wet get-up.

_"Let's go home."_ By impulse once again, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand right hand and their bookbags.

_"What about school?"_ Kaoru asked

_"Nevermind. First, We have to get out of here before someone come and see us like this."_ He replied while fixing Kaoru's tussled hair.

_"Okay—" _Upon open of the door, they met a girl with glasses and pigtails. They recognized her as their classmate and also one of their (avid) fans.

_"G-G-ood Afternoon Hitachi… Ah! Kami---!"_ Due to embarrassment the girl bowed and shyly greeted the two but was cut off. She was redder than a tomato the moment she noticed the substance on both of the twins' uniforms.

_Oh Shit! _She saw it! Kaoru panicked but Hikaru remained in his usual naughty self.

"_Ah! No. Don't misunderstand! This is... just... spilled milk!"_ Kaoru nervously said. The elder quietly laughed.

_"Yeah. **Milk**."_ Hikaru emphasized with a mischievous grin.

Kaoru elbowed him again and tugged his brother's sleeves to hurry up and run. When out of the door, Hikaru lowered himself to meet the girl's eye. He positioned his forefinger on his mouth which simply explains _'if you know anything, hush. it's our little secret, okay?',_ he winked afterwards and ran off with Kaoru. The girl was dumbstruck for about 2 minutes.

*** * * * HIKAKAO * * * ***

**-Ding. Dong.-**

_"Come on, Kaoru."_

_"I'm right here…"_

_"Shortcut!"_ They run fast as they could to be able not to be seen by some students and some professors. When they reached the huge garden, they turned left of the pond and jumped through some bushes. Just a few meters away, they heard a loud crash from a building window. A flash of yellow was flying in midair.

_"What the?" _Before Kaoru could react Hikaru grabbed his hand tighter and immediately carried him in bridal style.

_"Hey! H—ey! Hikaru…! That's Tono!"_

_"He'll be alright!"_

_

* * *

_

*** * * * HIKAKAO * * * ***

**Inside the room…**

The bells chimed signaling for 13.30pm class. At the back of the classroom, the girl, Hinamori was seated with an opened sketchbook and a pencil on hand. She was busily drawing something in it that she can't let other students see. In every page has a sketch of bishie characters and the twins in different poses. Her eyes sparkled as she thought of how lucky she was when she caught them doing something. She knew it wasn't milk. Haha. She's a yaoi fangirl for heaven's sake!It's very obvious they did something naughty. (_daydream: with Kaoru's obvious bruised lip, a hickey on his neck and ears, shirt missing a button and wet pants_.)She giggled like crazy to herself.

_"Umm. Haruhi-chan, What happened to her?" _Somebody poked Haruhi

_"I don't have any idea..." _Haruhi Ootori, Kyoya's younger sister sits before the otaku girl. She was clueless both as to why her seatmate at the back was laughing maniacly. Hinamori was a sane girl for all she knew. Also, she found herself wondering why her two twin seatmates are missing in class too. She sighed and stared at the window to find a flying man outside.

* * *

_**THE END!**_

*** * * * HIKAKAO * * * ***

**A/N: **_Haruhi's lastname was changed. i made her be Kyoya's sister instead so it will be alot easier for me to connect the characters in my story LBaC. Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review. let me know if you like it :D_


End file.
